There are many circumstances which necessitate keeping ingredients separated in a container until they are ready to be mixed and dispensed. As an example, when using powdered baby formula, it is necessary to mix the formula with water for producing a milky liquid which is consumed by infants and small children. Once the formula is mixed, it must be consumed within a short period of time or refrigerated.
Typically, when traveling with an infant, feeding times are not precisely known and infants are fed on demand. The feeding time is normally indicated by urgent cries from the child and it is important not to delay. Many times, the infant will not eat if it is too upset. On the road, feeding a child using powdered formula can get complicated and messy as you have to measure the required amount of formula from a can and pour this into a baby bottle containing water. Formula can be mixed ahead of time and stored in a portable insulated carrier but the formula should be consumed within two hours. This time can be extended by placing an ice pack with the formula. After the formula has been refrigerated, it is usually necessary to heat it to at least room temperature before it is consumed. Even as the child develops and feeding times are easier to plan, it can be very difficult to feed the child while on the road. Considering the number of bottles a child consumes in a day, any apparatus designed to assist the parent in feeding should be easy to clean and relatively inexpensive.
Previously, a number of containers for storing, mixing, and dispensing have been designed. French Pat. No. 1 514 686 shows a container for mixing dry and wet ingredients destined to be drawn into a medicine dropper-like element. It is not suitable for infant feeding. U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,776 to Lipari, 1957 includes a stopper which restricts the adequate mixing of ingredients and is very difficult to clean. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,298 to Holley, 1994 uses an attachment affixed to the top of a conventional infant feeding bottle which extends the height considerably and makes it cumbersome to use. The apparatus is difficult to operate, hard to clean, and has many parts which makes it more expensive to manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,445 to Kaesemeyer has many parts as well. The apparatus uses a screw type mechanism to release a cap from the bottom of the dry chamber. As designed, the cap would require close manufacturing tolerances during production and could easily leak. The screw-type operation also makes it more time consuming to take apart for cleaning.
None of the devices in the prior art mentioned above are very easy to clean or use. Use and ease of cleaning are necessities to be considered when designing an apparatus to be utilized so many times during each day. Designs with too many parts make it frustrating for the consumer to assemble the apparatus each time it is used. Numerous parts also demand higher costs and can lead to a higher incidence of parts getting lost which could render the device inoperative. Infants can be fed about eight times each day or more. Parents normally do not have the time to wash the apparatus between bottles. Lower costs can eliminate this requirement by making it reasonable to purchase more than one apparatus.
A primary object of this invention is the provision of a powdered formula storing and dispensing insert for an infant feeding bottle which keeps powdered formula and water separated until it is ready to be consumed at which time the powdered formula and water can be mixed in the bottle and dispensed.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a powder storing and dispensing insert for an infant feeding bottle that has a minimum of parts.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a powder storing and dispensing insert for an infant feeding bottle that includes components that are easy to assemble.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a powder storing and dispensing insert for an infant feeding bottle that is be easy to clean.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a powder storing and dispensing insert for an infant feeding bottle in which all of the parts of the insert fit together in such a way that manufacturing tolerances are easily met.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a powder storing and dispensing insert for an infant feeding bottle which can be activated through the nipple.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a powder storing and dispensing insert for an infant feeding bottle which provides a method to prevent the dry powder from entering and clogging the nipple.